


something gave you the nerve, to touch my hand (it’s nice to have a friend).

by anxiouspunk



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, afterwards it’s the right name and pronouns the whole way through, also it’s been a while since I posted for carmilla how’s everyone doing out there?, anyway enjoy this overflow of cuteness and best friends falling love and being soulmates, bc the song is so them and I love it, but I didn’t put lyrics in it bc it’s not 2007 anymore guys, fic based on taylor swift’s ‘it’s nice to have a friend’, hand holding, if anyone is wondering why I had to deadname laf in the summary, it’s bc it’s pre transition, like one scene, slight angst, takes place at the start and course of their friendship and then into subsequent relationship, we’ll see if anyone still wants to read laferry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouspunk/pseuds/anxiouspunk
Summary: "Not knowing why, or where it came from, she slowly lifted her hand resting between them, and then gently placed it over Perry’s right beside it. She held her breath for the response, but nothing, at least visceral. Instead, Perry’s head slowly came down, and landed on her shoulder. Susan felt her heart speed up a little, but not in a bad way."song fic? song fic.
Relationships: LaFontaine/Lola Perry
Kudos: 8





	something gave you the nerve, to touch my hand (it’s nice to have a friend).

**Author's Note:**

> Once I heard the song, I had to do a fic for it for Laferry. So here's that.

When the bell finally rang, the school building practically erupted. The last day before winter break, and no kid was going to be caught dead staying an extra minute with their books and assignments. Nothing else on anyone’s mind besides it being two weeks till christmas, kids in puffy coats and thick boots spilled from blue backdoors onto the world outside, now freshly blanketed in white powered snow.

Lola Perry was currently situated outside her third grade classroom, wrestling her fuzzy earcuffs over her wild curls and tugging up her gloves – the ones her grandmother knitted her, white with yellow yarn on the fingertips. She was leaning out, keeping an eye out for her sister who was suppose to walk her home, but hadn’t been able to spot her yet. It wouldn’t be the first time; Liah had a tendency to walk off with her fellow fifth graders then take her sister with her. 

She was distracted when there’s a distinct ‘hey!’ and she turns her head, finding a familiar dark green coat and mutual bright red poking out from under a navy toque, tumbling in next to her through the heavy snow. 

“Aren’t you heading home Perr?” Susan asks her

“I am – I’m suppose’ to wait for Liah.” She informs her best friend, peering out again by pushing up on her toes “but, I haven’t seen her, so I don’t know..”

“She probably walked back with her friends again.” Susan replies with an eye roll, but perks up again “C’mon, I’ll walk you! Then we can see the baby birds nest again.” 

They’d done this a couple times together, but Perry was always nervous to do it without the help of someone older. 

“You’re sure..? I’m suppose to go to my grandma’s; you remember where to go and..–”

“C’mon Perr, I don’t forget anything, remember?” Susan points a finger to her temple, grinning “Identical memory – or, at least that’s what my mom says.” 

So they  do, two splotches of green and purple in the white background as the traveled down the suburban streets, Perry catching snowflakes in her palm and Susan  kicking up the snow now piled up over the abandoned chalk drawings. They chat about their upcoming holidays, Susan’s new microscope kit she’s hoping to get for christmas and Perry talking about the Hanukkah diner she’s going to help her grandmother make,  and stopping to awe again when they did eventually run into the nest of the new baby robins that’re on the route; they’d grown, gotten a bit more fluff, since last time they saw them. 

“I told my mom I wanted to get one of the eggshells to add to my collection, but she told me I wasn’t allowed to climb up high anymore, so –..” Susan’s voice trailed off as she pushed her hands into her pockets, and then, Perry saw ice eyes slowly widen “Oh no...” 

“What?” 

“I think...I left my gloves in my cubby at school..” 

“Again?!” Perry remembers the same thing happening just last week, where Susan had gotten a scolding from her mom for having to replace her second pair this winter. 

“I thought I put them in my pockets! Whatever, I’m just walking back home anyway, I can do it without gloves.” 

“But we still have to walk far, and you have to walk back to get to your house! Your fingers could freeze!”

“Eh.” Susan shrugged “They won’t freeze that bad; and hey, if they do, and they get all blue and fall off and stuff, I could get robot fingers! It’d be so cool; one could be like a laser pointer, the other one –”

“What?! No! Just – your fingers shouldn’t fall off, here..” Perry huffed, and started pulling at her gloves, stretching the fingers as she pulled them by the tips.

“What’re you doing?” 

Perry simply stuffed the glove into Susan’s hand with a ‘there’, feeling a bit more  relieved. Susan stared down at the glove for a second, but then slowly started to pull it over, furrowing at her best friend.

“But what’ll you wear?..”

Perry stopped, not having thought that far “Oh, well, um..it’s okay..” 

“I guess we could..– here..” 

Perry suddenly felt a hand grasp onto hers – palm to palm, fingers with cold tips wrapping around. She looks back up Susan who’s smiling back. 

“There. Now neither one of our hands will go cold.”

“Oh.” Perry hadn’t thought of that, holding up their clasped hands; Susan’s hand was warm and secure in her own “Sure.”

They walked together in a bit more silence, the soft crunch of snow under their boots. Perry turned her head to see the other redhead peering down at their gloved hand, brow pinched together like it often was when she was doing math sheets or inspecting a new bug she found in one of their backyards. 

“Did your mom make these?..” 

“My grandma.” Perry said proudly. 

“Huh..” 

“What?” 

“It kind of looks like..a duck..” 

“Susan!” Perry abashed, lightly hitting her in the arm with her free hand. 

“That’s not a bad thing! Look, see,” she held up her hand, pinching her fingers and her thumb together “it’s all white here, and then this bit is yellow like a beak – like a swan or goose..” 

Perry only rolled her eyes, sometimes not even sure why she’s friends with Susan in the first place. But Susan doesn’t deter, grinning anyway.

“See Perr, can’t you tell?..” She holds it up to Perry’s eyelevel, and then, from the corner of her mouth, makes a quaking noise as opens and closes her fingers. Perry isn’t trying to encourage this but a snort of a laugh comes out anyway, lips pressed together to conceal. Susan grins bigger. 

“It’s a swan!” 

She starts making more quaking noises, and then, leans over so the tips of her fingers, the ‘beak’, starts nipping at Perry’s curls. Perry tried to nudge Susan off her but her best friend was  persistent, lightly plucking at her hair with the fake goose glove and nipping at her neck while loudly making the appropriate duck noises – and it wasn’t long before Perry’s cheeks were red from laughter, Susan doing the same alongside her.

They spent the rest of their walk giggling to each other, their hands clasped together, until they made it to their destination; the moments Perry does realize, how happy she actually is to have her best friend. 

-

For still so early in the night, the stars were shining brighter then Perry felt she’d seen them. 

They were so pretty. Her head tilted back to see all the dots over the now violet sky, wrapping her arms tighter around her knees. Below her, inside the house,  emanated the low thump of house music, the throngs of teens chatting and partying inside. It was much nicer up here. A low summer breeze brushes over her, lifting a couple strands of curls. Perry inhales deeply. 

The roof suddenly creeks. She whips her head around, finding Susan  clambering mid-way through the open window, head coming up at being caught redhanded. 

“Hey..” 

Perry squints “What’re you doing here? I thought you left.” 

Susan had made a point of storming out earlier; Perry’s persistence in saying that maybe instead of being lonely losers for the rest of  their highschool days they should at least try to have a normal experience by going to a house party, brought her here begrudgingly. But Susan didn’t believe the same, that the whole getting wasted and then sticking your tongue down the throat of the nearest stranger thing, was a dumb  waste of time, but came anyway to make sure Perry was okay. However, their differing opinions got the better of them, Perry wanting to stay and Susan saying this was stupid and ending in the latter storming out – or at least, Perry thought.

“Eh. Thought I’d stick around some.” She carefully tip-toed over, Perry holding one hand out as a safety guard that’d probably be too flimsy anyway if Susan went tumbling onto the grass two stories below “I got caught-up by Kieth – that weird guy, who’s in my advanced bio class you know? He was going magic tricks for people, the whole find the ball under the cup thing. Bet him five bucks I’d be able to figure it out.” 

“And?” 

Susan whipped up a crumpled five dollar bill between her fingers, grinning. Perry snorted, a brief smile  coming over her. 

“Anyway, I came here in search of you – you alright out here?..” 

Perry sighed again. She glanced back to the stars, watching them fade in and out. 

“Yeah. I just….you were right. Parties are stupid and I don’t know why..I thought I could be the type of person who goes to them..” 

Her expression formed into a glare. She looked down, kicking her legs out and angrily pushing off lint from her jeans. 

“Instead..after you left, I just had a stupid panic attack in the bathroom..” 

Susan’s brow rose. That was new. Well, new as of only semi-recently. It was getting better, but it used to be bad. Really bad. Bad as in Perry used to fall apart in tears in class. As in missed days of school. As in sweaters nearly every day to hide the scratches on her arms. As in was too scared to leave her room sometimes. 

That was middle school, but now, going into their final year of high school, it was improving some. Still, Susan shuffled closer out of concern. 

“You okay?..” 

“I’m fine now..” Perry waved off, still looking away “I just...” 

“..I get it, it’s stressful.” Susan tried to help, shuffling closer. She could faintly pick up on the vanilla shampoo her best friend always smelled off, the wind pushing her curls around. Watching her star gaze, blue eyes full of thought; she’d always been really pretty, especially as they’d gotten older.

“For me, it always seems to be..” Perry breaks in with a sigh, knocking Susan’s thought away “But you don’t have that; you don’t have to worry, even now that we’re having to look at colleges and stuff, you’re so smart you’ll be able to do anything..” 

Susan just shrugged; not bothering to say that just catching her very anxious best friend on a rooftop  caused a spike of anxiety, or the worries of potentially moving away to a school said best friend won’t even be at. 

“Perr..” 

“It-it’s like, those stars, you know? You, you’re that big, shining one – it’s bright and everyone’s in awe of it..” She tilts back up, a pointed finger gesturing to a particularly large twinkling star “and me..I’m like that tiny, pale star over there..” she moves her finger to a much smaller, less brighter star you could barely make out in the murky sky “dull and unimpressive, and no one would even notice if it’s there or not..” 

Susan looks to where Perry dejectedly made her  comparison, to the exact little star – and then, once she saw it, stared grinning. It developed into quiet chuckles, making Perry squint over. 

“What?? What is it?” 

“You wanna know something?..” Susan looked to the furrowed expression, ice eyes glinting in amusement at whatever it was Perry didn’t know “That star, the tiny you pointed out, it’s a part of an entire constellation.” 

“...What?”

“Here,” She leaned in, directing Perry’s gaze up “so you see the star, right, and you see the ones in a line following it? How it connects? That’s one of the major constellations in the night sky, Perr..”

Perry can only sit there in silence, in almost shocked awe. Susan continues to beam away at her. 

“Not so unimportant now huh..” 

Perry softened, the shock melting. She glanced back to Susan – the smile shining at her, the bright hair now at her ears after chopping it all off in middle school. Perry had been there, nervously wringing her hands as Susan bent over the bathtub with scissors in her hands but kept watch anyway. It did suit her better then before. 

Her best friend. Her very best friend, telling her she matters in the most backwards and characteristically scientific way. 

She felt herself start to smile, but it dipped by the rising lump in her throat. She didn’t say more and neither did Susan, instead left to sit in the silence. The quiet breeze around them, the muffled chatter below. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but there was something unspoken about it. Susan looked to Perry again and she suddenly looked  so tired. 

Not knowing why, or where it came from, she slowly lifted her hand resting between them, and then gently placed it over Perry’s right beside it. She held her breath for the response, but nothing, at least visceral. Instead, Perry’s head slowly came down, and landed on her shoulder. Susan felt her heart speed up a little, but not in a bad way. 

She did suddenly became aware of how quiet it was. So she swallows to clear her throat. 

“You, um, you want me to show you some more..? Of the constellations?..” 

Perry quietly nodded. So that’s exactly what Susan did, one finger pointed up and both gazing into the twinkling sky, she laced, through the air, all the other pictures of the sky. As she did, she could feel Perry’s fingers gripping tight around her own.

They stayed up there a little while longer.

-

LaF woke to a cold bed.

They’d turned over in their sleep, expecting the slumbering body of Perry beside them. Instead, there was a cold outline of where she’d been hours earlier.

They told themselves not to immediately panic; it was hard not to do that now-a-days. About a month after the world nearly came to it’s knees, everyone was still trying to find a way back to normal. Or, if there even was a normal anymore.

Because it wasn’t normal, for LaF to constantly follow Perry around. To constantly want to check on her, to make sure she’s always right beside them where she hadn’t been in months. To always have a persistent worry in the back of their mind that one day they could look her right the eyes and it wouldn’t be Perry anymore staring back at them.

And it wasn’t normal for Perry to be sleeping so much. For her to be so sullen and quiet. To not eat, to look like there was always fog over her baby blue’s. For her to wake up in the middle of the night screaming something awful because memories of black claws and vengeful promises invading her body came back. To collapse in LaF’s arms after, sobbing and begging them not to let go in case _she_ came back for her.

Or for LaF to do feel they could do nothing, nothing for her, except sink into hidden guilt that they didn’t stop it in the first place.

All of that, was evidence enough to make LaF worried that Perry was no longer in bed. They tried to assure themselves it was probably a nightmare she had; that that was why she was out of bed and nothing else, feeling a nervousness bubble up in them that hadn’t since they found an anxious Perry perched atop a roof’s edge.

LaF swung over the side of the bed, getting up. They stumbled around in the dark, old t-shirt and boxers, until finding the flashlight they’d left in the nearby desk.  The house was old a borrowed, a temporary stay for their friends and the lingering  stragglers of Silas while they work to put themselves back on their feet. Guided by the single beam of light, they ventured out into the hall, careful of the creeks in the decaying floorboards knowing Carmilla and Laura were sleeping next door. 

LaF wasn’t entirely sure what to look for, how to trace Perry. There we no lights on or anything so they considered going downstairs to check, until they heard shuffling from inside the washroom. LaF perked, changing directery, tip-toeing to the washroom, nerves chewing in their stomach and very much hoping the unidentified noises were in fact Perry and not someone else – or something. 

The closer they got, LaF could pick up something faint, what sounded like someone talking. They gently pushed back the door, flashlight moving up from the floor – 

Perry, crouched in the corner. Knees up at her stomach, hands in her hair that was tumbling out of a bun, in LaF’s old sweater because she didn’t have any of her own clothes  yet. She seemed to have no idea LaFontaine was there, head kept down, quiet cries tumbling from her lips ( _“no, no, please, please stop, no, stay away please –”_ )

LaF’s stomach fell through. They flicked on the light, and then started shuffling closer, leaning down to her. 

“Hey...” They whispered to her, barely audible to themselves “Perr..are you okay?..” 

It was a stupid question, but LaF wasn’t sure what else to do. Perry didn’t respond, curled into herself, fingers tangled in her curls. They noticed red marks on her neck, scratches. Those were new. A memory hits them of Perry hauntingly recalling the possession with glassy eyes that day, still in the black get-up with a blanket huddled around her. How the Dean held her by her throat, how the black mass seemed to just  _slip_ down it. LaF swallowed uneasily. 

“Perry...” not getting anything, they carefully put a hand to her shoulder – and Perry, still in the wake of it, sprung back with wide eyes. 

“ _No! Stop stop please don’t take me –”_

“Perry! Perry hey, stop!–” LaF scrambled, grasping Perry’s arms as she desperately tried to push them away “stop it’s me, it’s me!..” 

She slowed, recognizing the voice. Startled, wet blue eyes hit ice ones, familiarity slipping over.

“Oh...LaFontaine...” She mumbles, almost like she couldn’t believe it, slowly lowering her arms as LaF released her “I-I’m sorry...” 

“It’s okay..” 

“I...I was just..” Her words trailed off, the same glassy look falling over again, glancing away. 

“Nightmare?...” 

Perry didn’t say anything, almost like she was ashamed to. She stared down at the floor, away from her best friend, and all LaF could think was how small she looked there. They just sat and watched her, feeling powerless. Because they’d been too late. Too late to catch the nightmare, too late in getting her back unscathed from the demon, too late in stopping her from going to go check on those newspaper kids. Too late and now Perry  cries through the night and shakes when LaF tries to hold onto her. 

And now here she was, tiny and sad and defeated, like the last time, on that rooftop where they’d almost left her too fast. However, they would end up coming back, reappearing at her side to help lift her up again. Maybe this was a little different then before, the scars deeper and the darkness a little too real – but they’ll be damned, if they fail her a second time. 

Suddenly, LaF grabbed her hand, gaze steady when Perry meets theirs “Come with me?..” 

Perry blinked back, but thankfully, by now, LaF could read her silence pretty well. They stood and carefully pulled her up, hand in hand as they exited. One hand with the flashlight, LaF toted Perry through the hall, stopping when they were underneath a sectioned hatch in the ceiling. LaF reached on their toes for the handle, pulling it back with a ladder following down after it. They grasped onto it to show it’s sturdiness, starting to climb with a confused Perry behind them, still grasping onto their shirt. 

This lead them to the attic, a fairly desolate, dusty area of the house. But that wasn’t what LaF found that they wanted to show her; they snatched a nearby blanket and popped the skylight above them. The whole time Perry was silent, curiously watching LaF, but by the way she continued to hold onto them, LaF knew she trusted them. Crouching down, they stood up through the now hole, climbing onto the side which led to the roof. After they stuck their hands down to Perry, smiling at her confused expression. They helped pull her up, both crawling on the clattering tile,  no shoes and LaF’s bare knees they tried not to scrape. Once they were up and safe, LaF took Perry’s hand again, and now, pointed up. 

“See?..” 

Perry gasped. The whole sky was littered in stars; there wasn’t a piece in the murky dark that didn’t have a little spec of light. There were even more stars then that night in high school, now having the  advantage of being on the edge of a little European town that doesn’t have any other lights around this late. LaF can’t help grinning as wonder filled up Perry’s once empty eyes, chasing out the fear. 

Soon she started started shivering though, so LaF grabbed the blanket, shaking out the dust from it, and wrapped it around the both of them as they sat down. Perry couldn’t stop looking up at the sky. 

“They’re so beautiful..” She whispered, mesmerized “I’d almost..forgotten..about them, about light..” 

LaF felt their throat close in. They’d kept everything in by this point, wanting to be there for Perry to try and help put her back together. And now watching her, content in the quiet and happy to watch the stars, curls wisping around her, everything fell through. 

“I’m sorry..” they gasped, voice cracking “I wasn’t there for you. I failed you..” 

Perry blinked back again, brow drawn together as she saw the tears. Slowly, that signature concern swept over her face, features softening. No one said anything, for it was all too heavy to say anyway. After a little while of silence, Perry’s hand slid over, and grasped around LaF’s. 

“...You’re here now..” She spoke gently, leaning close “...I’m not good right now, but..I will be. Just...stay with me..” 

Of course they would; they’d always stay for her. It’s funny; a lot of people, when they hear about how the two of them came to be at Silas, assume plane-jane Perry followed a curious LaF who was out for adventure. But it wasn’t like that. LaF followed Perry here, to a school no one had ever head of, because they couldn’t stand being far away from her. They’d follow her anywhere. 

Perry leaned even closer now, head right against their shoulder. LaF leaned down, forehead resting against her, nose buried in the curls and breathing in the familiar vanilla. The scent that meant home.

“I will, always...” they mumbled against her. Perry shifted, glancing up again. 

“Show me all the stars again?..” 

And LaF does, distracting, for a moment, all the darkness of earlier by tracing the many prints in the stars for Perry, laid close and listening intently. Their hands didn’t  separate for the whole time they were up there, neither wanting to let go. 

They finally had each other back again, and for right now, they didn’t have to remember that was never a time when they didn’t. 

-

LaF couldn’t think of a time Perry looked more beautiful.

She was exhausted, sure, as they were too. But the smile hadn’t faded from her all day; not since they saw it for the first time seeing her, led by her grandmother, walk up the aisle and their gazes caught and neither could stop smiling, to the second after _you may kiss the bride_ and they could feel her smiling into the kiss as they pulled her in, to walking out hand in hand beaming, to the uproarious celebration afterwards with the food and music and merriment where LaF watched her and Laura fall over each other laughing as both attempted to dance.

She’d never stopped smiling. Curls crafted in a woven braid and white lace swirling around her, it was the happiest she’s ever been. And it was just about the happiest for them too. It’s not everyday you get to marry your best friend.

Now, all the festivities were over. They’d just arrived home; just a small little condo they were renting. LaFontaine actually managed to get it for a pretty good price, since it was off of one of the guys down at the university, where they were doing their apprenticeship. They were saving up for the big thing, the whole big-green-lawn-with-a-dog-door-in-front thing, when they can start thinking about the little ones LaF knows Perry really wants. They never saw themselves as a parent, but with Perry it’s different – just imagining a little head of red curls with her blue eyes, they’ll admit, makes them embarrassingly gooey.

Currently though, their home meant just them. So they stood before it on the sidewalk after getting out of the car, an odd sight with Perry in her gown and LaF still in the crisp, blue button up and brown suspenders, shinned dress shoes catching the late-night summer sun.

“Should we go in?” Perry turns to them, starting to show how weary she was “I thought the flats would be more practical, but even then they’re not great for almost twenty-four hour wear..”

“Sure.” LaF agreed, sizing up the house “Just let me do one thing.”

“LaFontaine what –”

But they’d already bolted forward, running up the walkway and over the steps to the door. They fished out their keys and unlocked it, turning the handle just so slightly; enough for it to come undone, but not enough for the door to slip from it’s frame. After, they rushed back to Perry.

“Alright,” they posed, walking around behind her “ready?”

“For what –”

Perry was cut off by her own scream, feeling the concrete completely slip from under her. In a second, LaF had one arm under her legs, and the other propping her up by her middle, carrying her (literally) bridal style and began walking forward.

“ _LaFontaine_ – wh-what’re you doing?!” 

“Romance babe.” LaF grins, taking careful, gradual steps up the walkway “This is how they do it right? The dude carries his new wife home. And you love that cheesy shit.” 

“ _Oh my god,_ this-you’re ridiculous,” she’s trying to be mad but she’s laughing too much, wiggling in their grip “put me down –”

“You love it – now stop struggling, or you’re going to throw off my balance –”

“That’s what I mean! You can’t carry me the whole way –”

“I can so!”

“Sweetheart, I love you, but I didn’t marry you for your physical strength –”

“Was it for my dashing good looks and charm?”

Perry snorted, head falling into their shoulder.

“Owch Perr!”

“I was thinking of all the other good traits honey! Now, _please_ put me down before you drop me –”

“I’m not going to drop you – look, we already made it over the steps –”

“How are you going to get through the door?!

“Like how they all do it, I’m going to kick it in –”

“ _You absolutely will not –”_

“Too bad –”

“LaFontaine you’re going to make both of us fall and injure something, you _cannot_ do this –”

Never deterred by warnings of good reason, LaF raised their foot and kicked the door as hard as they could. It _did_ come swinging open and in that millisecond LaF could bask in their triumph – but they pushed just a little too hard, and like was warned, threw off their balance. There was sudden teetering and then LaF started to dip and both of them were yelling, grasping onto the frame with no luck before bodies came tumbling onto the floor.

LaF groaned, feeling the hardwood slam into their back. Not even a graceful landing. But they were too concerned for their wife to bask in shame just yet, quickly turning over to reach for her.

“Perr, I’m sorry – you alright?..”

They expected to get told off as was usual, especially after Perry forewarned them. Instead, they looked over to find her face all scrunched up, _laughing._ Shoulders shaking and grinning away at the stupidity of it all. Seeing that, LaF couldn’t keep from chuckling as well.

“Alright,” they moved up on their knees, pulling her up with them “you called my bluff..”

“You’re so ridiculous, I can’t believe you sometimes..” She said, stifled by the giggles. LaF grinned.

“Is _that_ why you married me? Or because I got us this new home?”

Perry smiled back. She scooted forward slightly on her knees, reaching out cup around LaF’s face.

“Because you’re my best friend..” She leaned in, foreheads bumping “The house has nothing to do with it being home...”

LaF softened, the humour quickly slipping away but their smile broadening. Words wouldn’t do it so they pulled her in and kissed her, catching the vanilla from the curls brushing their cheek.

After, they both got up, and LaF asked to take Perry upstairs so they could both stay in bed together and sleep through their whole weekend, and Perry, wearing a cheeky grin she hardly shows, said she would as long as LaF promised not to carry her there. So they walk up, LaF taking her hand so that fingers intertwined, and loving how they could feel the metal band on Perry’s finger press into their palm, both thinking,

how nice it was to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> While the song only includes three parts (the one as kids, the middle, and then the marriage), it felt weird not to acknowledge what'd happened at Silas and to Perry and skip over all that trauma. Hope you liked it still!
> 
> As always, comments/kudos are encouraged, if not downright begged for. I can currently be found on tumblr @paris-geller-was-straightwashed where I liked to yell about nothing if that excites you (and sometimes about the goddess and love of my life, Annie Briggs, if you're also as thirsty as I am).


End file.
